


Feverish

by braillee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: First Kiss, Gay, In a way, Incest, Lots and lots of blushing, Love, M/M, Puppy Love, age gap, but they're not blood incest, damian is actually sweet, fluffy fluff, for once, reciprocating love, subtle sexual hinting at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 10:53:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braillee/pseuds/braillee
Summary: Damian has been experiencing confusing things whenever he's around Jason, and he is unsure how to feel about them.





	Feverish

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rover42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rover42/gifts).



> This is my first thing written on here after remaking my account! It's the first thing I've been able to write without lacking motivation, and that makes me really happy.  
> Of course it's a brother love fic with two of my favorite batsons. I hope you enjoy it! I wish to write more for multiple different fandoms in the future!

Gulping, Damian could feel himself tremble out of nervousness as he gazed at his older brother from afar. Was he really going to do this? Was he really going to put everything on the line for just this moment? Not even answering his own questions, the assassin hesitantly stepped towards Jason with an unsteady footing. Normally, he was one of the most balanced out of them, but his mind was too clouded to focus on it much.  
Face flushed a deep shade of red, Damian snuck up behind Jason, mouth gaping for a second before he quickly turned around and started walking away. This was a mistake. He _knew_ it was a mistake. But before he could get far, a voice called from behind him, causing the boy to stop in his tracks.

"Dami? What's up? You seem off." Although Jason Todd wasn't known as the most compassionate, he still cared deeply for each and every one of his brothers and hated to seem them upset at all.

Taking a deep, yet shaky, breath, Damian bit his lip and slowly turned back around. Slapping his cold facade on again, he huffed before speaking. "It's none of your business, _Todd."_ Even though he glared at the older, his cheeks were still warm around the older one.

Jason wasn't fooled.

"Are ya sick? You look like you might be feverish." The man spoke nonchalantly, and kneeled to his brother's height before pressing a cold hand to Damian's warm face. Guess it wasn't the best plan to check him whenever he himself was a naturally cold person. Damian shook his head though.

"I'm not sick! If I was, wouldn't it be more obvious, d-dumbass?!" Emerald eyes glowing brilliantly, his cheeks stayed flushed in a constant blush. He hated looking like that, but he couldn't control it! Especially whenever he had been debating admitting-- _whatever._ It didn't matter anymore.

"Then what is it, eh? Is it a girl, possibly? Or even a guy?~" A smirk appeared on Jason's face as he poked questions at his younger brother, rather curious to know the answer. With this, he was merely joking, though. He didn't think Damian would be interested in relationships in the first place; he seemed to keep to himself just fine whilst still being happy. If it was a crush thing, though, the outlaw would be genuinely surprised. 

As he looked at the smaller, Jason couldn't help but realize how cute and actually handsome Damian was. Maybe he was just crazy when he thought that he liked the assassin in more ways than just a brotherly one. That was... wrong, wasn't it? Trying not to think about it, Jason just kept the smirk on his face and waited for Damian's reply.

"N-No!! Well... yes." Sighing in defeat, Damian stared at his toes, not wanting to look Jason in the eyes. "But," Narrowing his eyes, the brunette barked, "that's none of your business!" Shaking lightly, he tried to stop himself but ultimately failed. Biting his tongue, Damian tried to calm down his breathing.

A laugh escaped from Jason, and he ruffled the boy's hair casually. "I know, I know~. I still like to mess with ya though. That's what brother's do, yeah?~" A smile on his face, he couldn't help but feel a small blush creep up on his own cheeks, and he immediately stood up. "Anyways, why don't you go deal with that? Jerk off to your crush or somethin'. Don't need you to be distracted all day." Turning around, he pulled out a cigarette, but before he could even put it in his mouth, small arms wrapped around his waist.

"Jason," the smaller voice spoke, not as harsh as it usually is whenever around his brothers, "I have something to tell you."

Carefully pushing the boy's arms away and turning back around towards his brother, Jason tilted his head very slightly. "What's up?"

Standing on his tip toes, Damian reached up to the rough lips of his older brother and kissed him softly. His own plush and never kissed lips timidly quivered as he backed up, his face flushed _completely._ Trembling, Damian fiddled with his thumbs and stared at the carpet, waiting nervously for a response to the action. Murmuring a small "I love you" as his heart raced. He never felt this way before towards _anyone,_ so he had no idea if that was even the right thing to do.

Mouth in a small gape, Jason couldn't help but just stare at Damian for the longest time. Had he read his mind?... Holy hell, what was even going on anymore? His youngest brother, who was usually a cold brat, literally just kissed him and admitted his love, even if it was clumsy and childish in a way. After a few breaths, Jason smiled a genuine smile before stepping towards Damian. Kneeling down, he hugged the boy tightly. "I love you too, Damian." Nervous, he pulled back slightly just so he could kiss the boy again, still small and sweet.

Damian couldn't even believe what was happening. Everything that he thought would go wrong didn't happen and he was kissing his older brother again! Tears of joy started forming in his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Jason and just held him close. This had to be the _best_ day of his life. Everything was going so right. Whenever he was done, the assassin wiped at his eyes and smiled. 

After a minute or two of just sitting there and enjoying each other's company in bliss, Jason stood up, followed by Damian and pat the boy's shoulder. "Don't tell Dick." Jason muttered with a little chuckle that followed.

"Do you really think I _would,_ Todd?" The brunette replied, regaining his cold features and his blush growing at least a little weaker. His breath was back to normal, but still his heart pounded a little excitedly. The two spoke for a bit about what was to happen if they kept a relationship, but eventually they concluded their discussion.  
"Anyways, I'll see you at dinner," Starting to walk away, Damian spoke, "Oh, and I'll take that crush advice. Maybe you'll even come visit my room later~." With a small wink, he walked off, leaving his brother to blush to himself again as he thought about what was said.

"God damnit, Damian..."


End file.
